A Christmas Gift
by Divine Light Farron
Summary: Dissidia Highschool Setting: Lightning x Tifa Lightning presents an early christmas gift to her now girlfriend Tifa, but drama insues as Tifa's father is attacked by an unknown terrorist group.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning didn't know what to do with herself. Here she was standing by the school gates, class already over, crowds of people passing by and exchanging gifts and cards. Her lips wrinkled in frustration, it would be amazing if she could even find who she was hoping to. In the distance she could see Yuna corner Jecht-Sensei, his blush evident on his olive skin. Lightning looked on in amazement at the girl, in her opinion god gave her far too much courage for one person to handle. She laughed internally as she saw Sensei receive the gift. It was small, wrapped in gold and black, and he looked at it like it was the last thing he ever expected. Yuna gave him an innocent smile and ran off, her skirt fluttering in the wind.

Sephiroth-sensei and the other male teachers laughed at his dumbfounded face and it made all the students in the vicinity shudder.

"Ne, Light-san," Lightning turned at her name. Aerith gave her a royal wave and smiled with a faint curiosity. "This is the first time I've ever seen you hanging around after school. Don't you usually have a shift at the bar right after?"

"Yeah usually," Light scrunched her eyebrows, knowing that she was being cornered. "I took the later shift so that I can hand deliver this."

Lightning revealed a small package, almost fully encased by her fist. It was a bright red and gold with white sparkles that looked like starlight.

"Ooohhh," Aerith cooed. "I wonder whose that may be, but more importantly, WHAT it may be."

Lightning turned pink. "Nothing too crazy. And don't look at me like some crazy fan girl- it isn't for YOU."

"Duhh, obviously," Aerith huffed incredulously. "I would have wanted a bouquet and dinner first anyways…"

"You're too expensive." Lightning laughed as Aerith turned pink with frustration and huffed.

"Well my centra-senses are tingling, and it's homing in at 1 o'clock." Aerith winked at her, "Good luck Light~!"

"Thanks," Lightning waved goodbye as Aerith drifted off to meet the other cheerleaders. Light turned and caught sight of the person she was looking for. She called out, "Hey!"

A couple turned at the voice, and they waved together. Lightning could see Cloud exchange pleasantries, and head towards the dojo. Tifa bowed slightly and then quickly turned to greet Lightning, who also ran up to meet her. Tifa smiled widely, "Hi Light!"

"How's it going?" Lightning naturally took off her red scarf and placed it around Tifa. She accepted it gratefully and Lightning wasn't sure if it was the reflection of the sun or if the action really did make Tifa blush. They began to walk home together.

"I didn't make you wait long did I?" Tifa asked apologetically. Cecil-sempai asked for help cleaning up the mess that Zidane and Bartz made during lunch. I wouldn't have imagined that pudding could solidify that quickly. Makes you wonder if it was really natural at all."

"No big loss then," Light laughed, "I'm so glad I had security duty on the field today. Squall must have had a bitch of a time."

"Didn't help that Tidus changed sides and sloshed his blitz ball in the mashed potatoes."

Lightning put a hand to her face in disdain. "Oh Etro, that means Squall's going to be emo the whole time tomorrow…"

"Oh that reminds me." Tifa looked down and turned away slightly. "I hope you don't mind, or get angry at me…I asked Cloud if he could take your shift. I know you don't have work so we have the whole day and all to… "Lightning was taken back but tried hard to hold back a smile. "What is it?"

"Umm well," Tifa turned away from her completely then, too embarassed to continue. Lightning could just tell she was twisting her toes in nervousness. "I was thinking maybe you can stop by my place and I can make you dinner and all and we can go out in the snow and maybe go skat- eep!"

Lightning wrapped her arms around the timid girl. She gently kissed the tip of her ear, letting the warmth of her breath linger. She couldn't help but laugh, "And here I wanted to surprise you. I guess you win this time."

Tifa turned abruptly then, placing herself face to face with only an inch between them. She pouted, "No I didn't. What are yu-"

Lightning kissed her before she could stop herself. She wrapped her hands in hers, noticing how cold Tifa was. She placed them between the folds on her coat, and pulled her closer to herself. She could feel Tifa relax into her, tasting her like she was something new and exotic. Neither of them wanted it to end, so she held on a moment longer before she could feel Tifa pull away. She watched as Tifa bit her lip, her eyes filled with curiousity and desire.

"Why you-" Tifa smacked her lightly on her chest. "You're no good for me."

"That's why you want me." Light laughed. "But I need you more."

Lightning kissed her deeply, forgetting everything around them.

"Stop, stop." Tifa giggled. "Now what were you trying to say?"

Lightning reluctantly let her go so that she can pull out the little package in her chest pocket. "It's not much but I hope you like it."

Tifa's eyes widened at the gift. It was small and Lighting could see her mind race in wonder. "Oh Light…"

"You can't open it yet." Light placed the gift in Tifa's hand and closed them gently. "Not until Christmas day… Promise?"

"But Liiight—" Tifa whined. She counted her fingers, "That's thirteen days away. And you're leaving s-"

"No exceptions." Lightning commanded but smiled at her brightly, "The best part is imagining your face when you open it."

Light watched as Tifa held the gift, cherishing it like a child making a wish. Light reached out her hand. "Now come on, I have an obligation to bring you home."

"Hm, okay." Tifa reached out and intertwined her fingers with Lightning's. "Light?"

"Yeah?" Lightning side glanced her.

"I love you." Tifa smiled.

Lightning blushed and huffed, "Yeah I love me too."

"Why you-" Tifa bumped into her playfully as they laughed all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Otou-san~! I'm home. Light is here too!" Tifa bounded through the door, throwing her knapsack and books on the side table. Lightning followed her cautiously behind, trying hard not to bring in any snow.

"Ah Tifa." A booming voice came from the back of the house, Lightning assumed he was working away in his office again. A firm man appeared in the hallway, full tux and all. "Hello, Light-kun."

"Hello Sir." Lightning bowed automatically. "How are you?"

"Well. Thank you for delivering my daughter safely." He turned to his daughter. "Tifa how-"

"Oh my god Otou-san are you on a date?" Tifa's eyes seemed to be bursting with sunshine. "You look so handsome!"

"No no, it's just a gala dinner. Commander Jihl insists that I appear regal, so to speak. Honestly I'm more comfortable in a suit."

Before anybody knew it, Tifa had already grabbed a camara.

"Tifa…" He sighed in exasperation. There were a multitude of flashes as he spoke. "Tifa I won't be home until late tonight, you will be okay on your own yes?"

"Of course." Tifa smiled, "I have two exams next week anyways. Light take a picture of me with Otou-san."

"Oh ok." Light held the camera and took a shot at the two as they posed gracefully for her. "You really do wear it well sir."

"I sure hope so. Your Commander has such a nasty demeanor if things don't go her way. I don't know how you put up with it Light-kun."

Lightning shrugged, "You get used to it."

"Otou-sann," Tifa poked at him. "You better find me a new Mom."

Lockhart smiled gently at his only daughter. He patted the top of her head as if she was still a child, "Maybe she'll find me."

"Not if Nabaat-san kills her first." Tifa joked. Lightning couldn't help but laugh. Anyone would agree to that.

"Will you be working tonight Light-kun?" Lockhart turned to her.

"Yes Sir. I have a late night shift."

"That's too bad. I would have preferred for you to stay."

Tifa interjected and pulled Lightning's hand close. "Me too."

"Now, now Tifa. Let Lightning make a future for herself. I'm sure she's trying to save up for something, I can tell."

"Oh that reminds me! Otou-san look!" Tifa pulled out the gift, and showed it off like gold. "Light gave it just for me."

Lockhart smirked. "It's awfully small…"

"Otou-san!" Tifa smacked him.

"Hey! Don't ruin the suit!" Lockhart put his guard up, "Ok girls, I'll see you later. Don't be shy to help yourself Light-kun."

"Yes Sir." Lightning bowed.

Tifa waved as he left. "See you later, and have fun!"

Lockhart entered his car and waved at Lightning. There was a whirr to her cell, so she pulled it out to find that she received a text from him. She opened the letter.

_[If you can, please come back and stay with her after your shift. I would appreciate it.]_

Light inconspicuously replied. _[OK. Is there something wrong?]_

It was ten minutes long gone before he replied. Tifa was already making some dinner in the kitchen.

_[She's been crying at night for the past few days. I don't know why.] _

Lightning watched Tifa as she was cooking. Tifa looked back at her, feeling Lightning's eyes on her. She smiled at her naturally and then went back to cooking.

Lightning made a decision and answered back. _[OK. I will take care of her.]_

_[Lightning?] _

Lightning opened her mailbox to find a text from Tifa. It was the last hour before the end of her shift, nothing left to do but clean up house and head home. Lightning glanced to her occupied co-workers and quickly answered.

_[Yes? What is it?] _

There was a beep a moment later_. [Father isn't back yet, and I'm bored. How was your night?]_

Lightning smirked_. [Busy like always, how about I bug you for a bit?]_

_[No it's ok. I was just thinking of you. I'm fine. Please go home and rest]_

Lightning flipped her phone closed and took a glance at the kitchen. It wouldn't do to stop by empty handed.

_[I'd rather be with you. See you later.]_

Lightning was about to knock on the door, but before she could Tifa had already opened it. She was in a robe and pajamas, the cold quickly evident on her face.

"Quickly Light!" Lightning was ushered in and her coat removed.

"What's going on?" Lightning looked down and saw Tifa's cat Nanaki ponder at all the excitement. "I brought some dessert. I hope you like tiramisu."

Tifa grabbed the package and placed it to the side. She pulled Lightning's hand and brought her to the living room. The television was on, breaking news flashing across the screen. There was a fire at the town hall. First responders already at the scene, but it seemed it wasn't fully in control.

Lightning only focused partially at the scratchy newscast, choosing instead to watch Tifa in the corner of her eye, pale and on the brink of panic. She could see her swallow hard and keep her emotions in check. Lightning reached out to hold her hand. Tifa clenched it lightly, "Tifa…"

Tifa turned to her then, clear water forming on the edge of her eyes. The normally auburn color slowly turning to a dark but beautiful burgandy. Lightning wondered if Tifa knew that her eyes could change color. Tifa opened her mouth, hesitated, but continued anyways, taking comfort in the warmth of her hand. "Do you think Oto- maybe, I- should go."

"NO." Lightning spoke firmly but tried her best to smile. "Commander Nabaat is there with him, so he's guaranteed to be safe. If anything she'll make him call home soon. It's better for you to stay here where he knows you're alright, instead of in the heart of the chaos."

"But Light- he's my only-," A tear fell from Tifa's eye, but she did not tremble.

"I know Tifa." Lightning pulled her close, placing Tifa's head onto her shoulder. "But he asked me to protect you. You are our- your his only family. The only thing that matters. Please Tifa."

"Light." Tifa held onto Light, crushing her torso. "I can't sit back and stay here. I can't sit and wait."

Light pushed her back to see her face, her lips growing tight with sterness, "I won't let you go alone. Never leave my side ok? Promise you will always stay in sight."

Tifa looked up at her when the phone rang. She quickly picked it up, Lightning close enough to hear the other end. Commander Nabaat's voice was clear and distinctive.

"NO I'm not alone. Where is my Dad, is he alright?" Tifa interjected. "What? No. Light is with me. You want what?"

Tifa handed the phone over to Lightning, she received it and answered. "Yes Commander?"

"Bring Tifa over to hospital. Make sure you're armed Farron." There was a quick dull of the telephone line. She had hung up without a word of an explanation. Lightning looked at Tifa and had wished with all her heart that she could offer some comforting words. But there was none, so she picked herself up and made sure Tifa put on a coat. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nabaat-san." Tifa whispered as they entered the third floor from the elevator.

"Lockhart-chan," Nabaat looked tired and impatient. But she always made sure she spoke gently to her charge's only daughter. "Your Father is in the room at the end to the left. Go ahead. Farron a word."

"Yes Commander." Lightning saluted.

"Here." Nabaat handed her what seemed to be fully loaded magazines for her gunblade. "But Commander."

"Don't look so surprised, I know Amodar gave you a militia rifle under his own name. Being the best in class I have hope you won't accidentally shoot yourself." Nabaat gave her a wry smile, but never looked her in the face. Instead looked outside and beyond into the snowy horizon. "We're dealing with Rebels here, so have some pride in your rank. This may just be a testing ground for mine and Amodar's faith in you."

"What's the mission?" Lightning perked up at the challenge.

"Protect Tifa at all costs. I'll send some details to you in 48 hours." Nabaat-san waved her hand to shoo her away. "Now go on ahead, and be discrete. Keep your head low because you may just be our only secret."

Lightning looked at her quizzically, but decided not to pursue any further. She quickly trotted over to where Tifa was. She could see Tifa from the doorway, her voice hushed but quite agitated. Her father was awake.

"Now, now. I couldn't just stand by and not help. Nabaat was there with me so it was oka…"

"It's NOT okay." Tifa berated. "You could have been died, you could have been scarred."

"Adults get scarred all the time kiddo," Lockhart-san smiled. He noticed Lightning standing by the doorway. "Light-kun. Come in, I need to thank you."

"Don't change the subject." Tifa interjected. Light put a hand onto her shoulder, interrupting Tifa.

"I'm surprised Nabaat-san let you get into danger. Her pride must be hurt." Light commented.

"Believe me she gave me shit afterward just like you Tifa." Lockhart-san moved his arm around as if to flaunt his efforts. "A broken wrist and forearm means nothing when you can save a life. Though I should have gone to the gym more often, maybe I wouldn't have gotten so burnt up."

"Do you know if any others were hurt?" Light asked.

"There was a couple that passed, but they were trapped at the top of the building. Quite a few have some third-degree burns. Others never had a chance near the explosion."

Tifa's eyebrows lifted. "So it was an attack."

"I can only assume so much." Lockhart-san continued. "I'm sure Nabaat knows more, but is reluctant to share. I'm just trying to understand if it was an assassination or a message."

"Do you know of any active rebel groups?" Lightning asked.

"Not any that have enough hatred and arms." Lockhart looked at his daughter and patted her cheek. "I doubt they will get away with this one. Before you know it, everything will be like before."

"Yeah but now you're all burnt." Tifa poked at his arm.

Lockhart smiled amidst the pain and laughed, "But it will look so cool."

They laughed at his childish smile and Tifa smacked him on the side of his head. Light could only shrug at his protests.

Lightning walked with Tifa back to her house. It was already daylight but both of them were dog tired. Tifa was holding onto her hand the whole time, as if trying to make sure Light would never leave.

"Thank you for asking Cloud to cover me. I'd hate to leave the others stranded." Lightning said with relief.

"Yeah it worked out. But I'm sorry I kept you." Tifa apologized. "Please stay in my bed for today."

Light blushed. Then Tifa blushed as she realized what she just said.

"I MEANT that you can stay on my bed instead of the couch!"

Light pursed her lips. "No fun."

Tifa pinched Lightning's cheek, "What in the world are you thinking?"

"Hey, maybe I don't want to go in your bed. I bet you kick when you sleep."

"You didn't complain before."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Tifa turned red. "Fine sleep alone. Then I don't have to smell your funkies."

"Hey, take it or leave it. Besides you're the one who spoons me."

"That's because you wanted snuggles!" Tifa puffed. They both glared at each other.

Lightning smiled, her eyes twinkling with the rising sun. Tifa blushed and tried to catch her breath.

"Light." Tifa turned away, not wanting to be teased anymore. "Are you excited for the spring?"

Lightning's eyebrows raised at the change of subject. She looked forward and grew silent while listening at the snow crunch under their footsteps. It was a moment before she was able to say anything, "I can't help but wonder if the choices I'm making will lead me to what it is I want." She blinked hard, the wind snapping at her face. "If I know what I want. If I can get what I want."

"You don't know?" Tifa moved just a little closer to her.

"I think I know, but ever since my parents died, ever since I had to take work just so they wouldn't split me and Sarah… Living for me, I think I don't remember."

"Well, in a way, you took care of Sarah just as much for her and for your need for family. And now she's on her own, full scholarship and flying."

"With that retard Snow and his bastard-ass cocky attitu-" Lightning sneered.

"Now now Light." Tifa always had a way of stopping her from seething. "He makes her happy. Besides Sarah is too headstrong to let him ruin her future, much like yourself."

Lightning continued to mutter. "But still."

"Light." Tifa kissed her gently then, lightly warming the corner of her lips. "You can be selfish and have me if you want."

Tifa continued, her eyes deep and full. "Keep me for a portion of your path…A little or a lot, it's okay."

Lightning kissed her deeply then. Tifa's warmth keeping her from falling in the cold. Lightning stared in her eyes and saw a sliver of fear.

"I won't let you go. Ever." Lightning kissed her again, "I promise. I swear on heaven's throne."

"Light. I know." Tifa accepted her re-assurance. There was a smile in her eyes. "I won't let you forget me."

"Tifa…" Lightning looked at her, slightly astonished.

"Let's go home."

"Tifa are you sure?" Lightning was surprised at the nerves turning in her stomach. The folds of the blankets were enveloping her like the darkness as Tifa pulled the drapes so no light could come in. She could smell Tifa's perfume faint on the pillows beside her. There was a shift in the bed, Tifa had already rested beside her. "I can sleep on the floor."

"What are you worried about?" Tifa moved closer to lie beside Lightning, she lay her head on the pillows and smiled. "You need rest, and sleeping on the floor won't help your back."

"Ah well," Light twisted her lips and lied back. Something about sharing a bed with someone made her feel strange, yet comfortable. "The only other person I remember sleeping beside is my Mom, and Sarah, when she had nightmares."

"What was she like? Your Mom?"

"She was nice, and kind. But when she got mad, you knew she was mad. I remember tinkering with Dad in the shop." Lightning laughed. "I was eight, and he hushed me and said he was hiding from Mom because he ate the last piece of pie."

"Are you serious?" Tifa laughed.

"Yeah, and when she found us, he pinned it on me. Oh I was SO MAD." Light could feel Tifa's hand on her stomach. "He was such a shit-disturber. But Mom loved him. Mom always forgave."

"What did she look like?"

"Like me and Sarah, we all had fair hair. But Mom had brown eyes. Chocolate eyes that had yellow speckles. I don't know how else to describe it, maybe like copper I suppose. Dad always said they were his favourite thing." Lightning relaxed under Tifa's soothing caresses. "She was always there for me and Sarah. She always picked us up from school, and was at every game or performance. I miss Mom, she was always the one I could rely on."

Tifa smiled. "I wish I could have met her."

"She would have liked you." Light kissed her lightly. "You have the same scent."

"What do you mean?"

Light moved to hover over her, "You know, irrisistible."

"You-" Tifa stopped short as she was tickled into submission. "Light- st- stop! I'm going to-"

"To what?" Light laughed but stopped when Tifa bopped her on the top of her head.

"Sorry." Tifa blushed. "I almost peed. Did I hurt you?"

"No actually," Light smiled. "Yeah I'd rather not sleep in a puddle."

Light turned so that she could nestle against Tifa, letting Tifa place her head to her chest. "Tifa?"

"Hmm?" Tifa was starting to fall asleep.

"What was your Mom like?"

"All I remember was that she loved singing. She sang to me every night. That piano over there, she played it all the time. Anytime with the piano it was just her and me. I miss it."

Lightning hummed. "It must have been nice."

"Sometimes, when I'm just on the edge, I can still hear her. Her voice comforts me even on the rough nights."

"Has it been like that lately?" Lightning put her hand on the back of Tifa's head, gently threading her fingertips through her hair.

Tifa didn't answer for a bit. "Sometimes. But don't worry about it. Tonight I'm here with you. That's all that matters."

Light smiled and gave her a small hug. "Ok"

"Goodnight Light. I love you."

Before Light could finish her sentence, Tifa had already fallen asleep. She sighed, 'Maybe another time.'


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning opened her phone to find a message from Amodar.

_[ Are you free for a conference call later tonight? We are assigned for 8pm.]_

Light quickly replied. _[Yes sir. Is it about last night?]_

_[More or less. Keep your guard up kid. But try not to worry Tifa ok?]_

_[Yes sir.]_

Lightning twisted her lips. Whatever was going on, something in her gut told her that it was being taken care of in a swift and merciless sort of way. She shrugged and watched across the lake, as Tifa began skating around the bend. They had gotten up just before the afternoon, early enough to watch the sunset. There were a few other people still on the frozen lake, some others enjoying hot chocolate and what looked like pancakes. Light sighed and looked up at the newly falling snow. It was cold but not too unbearable. She waved out to Tifa, who quickly made her way over.

"Did you see the cute little twins with the kitten hats? Oh my goodness I could just squish their cheeks!" Tifa graciously accepted the hot tea that Light had bought for her.

"Yeah they were pretty cute." Light smirked. "But I like the one with the angry looking bird."

"Of course- it's just like you." Tifa laughed. "Angry, angry, angry."

"Well look what I have to work with." Light huffed.

"Light don't talk about Vann like that." Tifa scolded.

Light started to laugh, "Speak of Chaos, look who's here."

"Oi!"

Tifa turned to find a small crowd coming at them. "Vann! Sempai! Yuna!"

"Sempai~! Oh you flatter me," Laguna blushed. "What's going on lovely ladies? Date night?"

Light turned red and Tifa smiled shyly, "We deserve it, after last night."

Yuna asked, "Oh yeah, How's your Dad Tifa? I sure hope he wasn't hurt, that news last night must have been awful."

"It was," Tifa smiled their worries away, "But Otou-san is alright, thanks to Nabaat-san."

Laguna whistled, "My leg cramps just thinking of her."

"Do you know who was behind it?" Vann turned to Lightning.

"Not a clue, but even if I did know I wouldn't say anything to you." Lightning spat.

"Still sore about that grease I put on your gunblade hilt? C'mon it was funny! Besides it's not like you lost."

"You shit, it's the principle of the doubles match. You have no honour."

"Oi, oi, oi." Laguna waved the tension away. "It's too early to fight."

"Yes Light, come here I need to show you something." Yuna pulled at Light's arm as the boys took Tifa to skate a few rounds of the lake.

"What's going on?" Light asked.

"I think you might need this." Yuna placed something in her hand. Light looked down to find something small and round, shinning red like a bahamut's eye.

"A summon stone? Yuna - why?"

"Look I know you rely on your sword. But that explosion was not from a bomb. Those flames I can recognize anywhere, it has a distinctive red. Only few of us can see it."

"What are you saying?"

"It was Ifrit." Yuna pressed. "Light, not just anyone can summon Ifrit. You have to have an unsurmountable amount of anger."

"What are you talking about. I've seen you summon him."

"Just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm not angry." Yuna retorted, "Just like Tifa smiles away her tears."

"How did you know?" Light's eyes widened.

"I'm a summoner, I'm supposed to know." Yuna laughed. "It's okay, she has you. That summon stone will work well against whoever these people are. There's only four other summons that can stand up to Ifrit. But I believe you have enough raw emotion to coax this one in particular."

"Who is it?" Light looked down as if to see it's face inside.

"I can't say. You have to earn it's trust."

"Great, and here I thought I could just give it an elixer."

Yuna smiled, "Yeah they can be like that."

"Light?" Tifa called out. "Come on!"

Light looked up to see Tifa and the others. They were in the middle of the lake. She could see that Vann had already fallen on his ass.

"Let's go Light!" Yuna skated ahead.

"Hey!" Light yelled, catching up to the others.

Light stood outside the hospital door, taking in cigarette smoke from patients and nurses on a break. She tried hard to tune in on the conversation between her superior and what seemed to be a combination of Commander Nabaat and three other militia personal. The conversation was dominated by Nabaat's serious callousness.

[I hope you all understand the gravity of the situation. In as much as I hate having to wait, smoking these mice out and holding them accountable is more important. Obliterating them is another matter. I want you all to do your best to find these rats, that includes you Amodar.]

[Hey, you make it sound like I just sit around and do puzzles all day.] Lightning smirked.

[Don't we all?] Another retorted.

[Focus on the mission, those last two leads won't be here forever.]

[Have we figured out their intention?] One soldier asked.

[So far Chief Rygdea has found that one of the murdered had received several threats.]

[Could that have been all? Just an assassination?] Another asked.

[Don't be stupid, you're asking for fame by attacking at the same time the Mayor has a public appearance.]

[Which is also asking for death.] Commander Nabaat retorted. [Whatever the case, these fugitives are neither idiots or reckless. We can only assume that they are after the Mayor himself, if not just to rattle his endeavours. What I need now are names and bodies, got that?]

[Yes M'am. As you wish. As for private Farron?] Amodar's voice boomed.

[Farron?]

[Yes, I'm here.] Lightning replied.

[How is Lockhart-chan?]

[She's staying strong.]

[Keep an eye on her. If they are really after the Mayor, you know what's possibly next.]

[Wait, are you talking about the Princess?] The first male voice asked.

[Hey is she really as pretty as they say she is?] Another asked.

[You shits, get your dicks out of your heads.] A deep voice grumbled. [Commander anything more we need to know?]

[Just be careful men, this group is clearly well armed, so be sure to pack extra.]

[Yes M'am.] There was a click.

[Over.] Another click.

[Auron?] Commander Nabaat asked. [Do you have enough personel to complete your mission?]

[Making do with what I've got. Didn't help that one of my own was stabbed.]

[Amodar could you spare a few?]

[Hmm, Let me see what I can do. Out.]

[Thanks Commander. Over.]

[Farron?]

[Commander.] It was silent for a time.

[Please let Tifa know that we are arranging a secure space for herself and her father. I expect you to deliver her there and stay with them until further notice. I will send you the address soon. ]

[Yes M'am]

Lightning flicked her phone closed. She sighed heavily. Just the thought of anything happening to the Mayor was bad enough, but to have Tifa in the crossfires was unforgivable. She checked her calender and hoped that everything would be resolved before she had to go, but knew in her heart what she needed to do.

Lightning entered the room with a knock on the doorframe. Tifa turned to look at her and smile, but it was the Mayor that responded first."Light-kun, have they figured out the who this attacker is?"

"No, not for certain. We are more concerned for your safety. Commander Nabaat has arranged a safe haven for the time being until this is all over."

Mayor Lockhart's face was grim, "Not even safe enough to return home huh?"

"Just extra precaution." Light replied.

"What about Nanaki? We can't leave him alone." Tifa spoke up.

"I'm sure we can arrange that, as well as your studies." Mayor Lockhart replied, "You aren't getting out of exams."

"Oh shoot," Tifa pouted. Mayor Lockhart laughed, both him and Light knew that she didn't mean it.

"Excuse me."

They all turned at the voice. Three men were at the door. Two of them had helmets on covering their face. Light and Tifa were on guard but the Mayor smiled.

"Oh my chaperones, welcome."

"Mayor Lockhart. My name is Zack Fair and we-"

"Wait a second." Tifa interjected. "That name, I remember reading it somewhere."

"Really?" Light asked. She turned to Zack, "Were you in the paper recently?"

"Well I'm no hero yet but-" Zack murmured.

"Wait I know! It was on an envelope that Aerith was holding. Could you be-?"

"You know Aerith?!" Zack puffed up his chest.

"Let me guess." Mayor Lockhart smirked. "You must be Aerith's special friend."

"Special friend?" The other men started to snicker at him. Zack turned pink in embarrassment.

"Otou-san! Zack is Aerith's boyfriend! Right?" Tifa corrected.

"Last I heard." Zack shrugged. "Unless I'm just a boy toy."

"Aerith is a bit flirty." Light replied.

Tifa winked and smiled, "No she's not that kind of girl."

Zack began to ask. "Hey wait, what do you-"

"Kids lets carry on this conversation elsewhere." Lockhart-san spoke over the others. "I'm sure you're here to escort me?"

"The van is waiting and ready to go." The other guard replied. "All you need to do is sign the release forms."

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Tifa asked her father.

"I'm not healing any faster here. Besides I miss my girl's home cooking." Lockhart-san moved forward to follow Light and the others.

TIfa hugged him gently as she walked by him. "Maybe I'll make your favourite drink."

"Oh hallelujah!"


	5. Chapter 5

The night sky was heavy with clouds as Lightning, Tifa and the others were being driven to the safe house. Three hours have already elapsed and it was past midnight, yet they were still nowhere near their destination. Commander Nabaat had already informed Lightning that she was relieved of her post, and to return to town. Zack and the two soldiers would stay behind, carrying on with guard duty. Light felt uneasy with the news. Not that she didn't think these men weren't qualified, but that she was left with a feeling of doubt. She tried to shake it off, taking faith in the small hand that was clasped in her own. Tifa had fallen asleep on her shoulder, her breathing easier than it was yesterday. She had insisted in retrieving some personal effects before leaving, and Lightning clearly knew what she had wanted. Her Mother's handkerchief. A small, worn out little thing. Something that gave her strength in the darkest of times. Tifa had conveyed no words when she pulled it out from underneath her bedside pillows. Lightning wondered if the thing had ever seen the light of day, if maybe her father even knew she had it. But who was she to question? Sarah had their mother's earrings. It was the same dependence, it was the same strength. Tifa was already closing her heart. And Lightning would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of losing it forever. She squeezed her hand over hers and held on to that hope that Tifa would never experience the despair that plagued her own heart.

"Hey." Lightning looked up. Zack's eyes seemed to be glowing an eerie blue. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. Your face looks like a goblin."

"Fuck off." Lightning spat.

"Oy." Zack put his hands up. "Not trying to piss you off. Just try not to worry so much. Me and the guys will take good care of the Ojou-sama."

"What about the Mayor?" Lightning asked.

"Of course, I don't want the Commander to have my head." Zack sat back, relaxing a little more. "Word is they found the base of this rebellion. The assault is supposed to happen in 48hours."

Lightning was intrigued, "Where did you hear that?"

"My senior officer is heading the strategic operation. They're going to try to get them alive, and put them to trial."

"That won't happen." Lightning scoffed.

Zack laughed. "You can tell too huh? Their deaths won't be an accident."

"All that matters is that it's taken care of." Lightning glanced at Tifa, noticing her breathing set deeper. Her bangs had fallen on her face, and Lightning gently moved them aside.

"What does she mean to you?" Zack asked unabashedly. "You guys seem pretty close."

Lightning twisted her lips, not expecting the question. "She puts up with me, even when I'm a shithead. We've been through a lot, saved me when I didn't want to be saved. It's not enough to say 'family' or 'friend.' She's like the air I can't breathe without… Sorry, that must sound strange."

"I think I get it. I have something like that." Zack smiled confidently. "I promise I'll keep her safe, or die trying."

"You better, or I'll kill you myself."

Zack tried to suppress a laugh so as not to wake Tifa, "A girl in love is hard to please."

He belted in pain once Lightning's kick connected to his shin.

"Ahh, damn.." Zack grumbled.

"Don't you forget it." Lightning smiled evilly.

Lightning sat quietly listening to Tifa's breathe as she continued to rest. She played with her pendant as she stared at the glow of her phone. A headache was starting to set in with worry and fatigue, so she rubbed her temple in hopes to relieve it.

"Light?" Tifa whispered.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lightning turned to face her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, but it's ok." Tifa pulled a pillow to herself. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

There was a long silence. Lightning could feel Tifa's thoughts come through, but was stopped short by a nudge to her side. Lightning looked down to find Tifa's hand holding onto her Mother's handkerchief.

"Take it."

"Tifa no, I can't-"

"Lightning." Tifa sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. Lightning lost her cool for a second.

"I know I can't convince you to stay. So the least you can do is let my prayers be with you."

"Tifa." Lightning's voice came out deep.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you'll come back." Tifa hid her face.

Lightning swallowed hard and pulled off her necklace. "Of course. Here."

Tifa looked at her surprised. She tipped her head down so that Lightning could place it on her. The weight of the pendant fell swiftly on her chest, and with every rise she could feel energy enter her lungs. Lightning brushed her lips over hers, cupping her chin. An electric spark travelled down her spine and before Tifa knew it the kiss was over. "Light…"

Lightning picked herself up and stood without turning back, "I'll be expecting that when I come back."

Tifa couldn't help but smile between tears as she watched Lightning leave.

"Heading out already?" Zack asked Lightning as she passed him. "Essai didn't even have a chance to take a nap."

"You said your superior is heading the assault? If we head out now, I might be able to catch up with them."

"What are you thinking? You're just a Private." He scoffed.

"Worry about protecting Tifa. I can take care of myself." She said in a cool way, impressing Zack.

"Hey." Lightning turned at the call. He threw a small pack at her. "This may help. I'll watch the fort here."

"Thanks." She nodded in appreciation, carrying on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight touched Tifa's face as she awoke. She was in a modestly decorated room, which was most definitely a cottage. Noises were coming from downstairs, someone was obviously making breakfast, but the sweet aromas did nothing to persuade her to go. She began to trance, softly feathering the pendant that Lightning had given her. She wondered where she was, if she was finally able to sleep on the ride into town. Her thoughts wandered from now and the past, she remembered the first time they had met, the play fights, arguments, and the first time she had kissed her, albeit clumsily. Tifa smiled to herself, no one could get under her skin so easily as Lightning does. She sighed heavily, and here she was letting her go and put her life on the line for someone as selfish as herself. But she knew where the argument would have gone if she tried to stop her. Lightning would have left angry, and she didn't want that to be the last memory they possibly shared, otherwise the guilt would have been a thousand times worse than it was now. Tifa closed her eyes, Lightning was stubborn. There was absolutely nothing that would have changed her decision. If she could just sneak past her Father and the guards, maybe just maybe…

"Tifa?" She rolled over so her father couldn't see her face. He was by the doorway, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Come join me on the trails, since we're stuck here we may as well enjoy the mountain view." Tifa could sense her father refrain from entering the room. He was worried, but always gave her space.

Tifa lightened her voice. She didn't want him to be overly concerned. "Ok Otou-san. I'll be down in a bit."

"Tifa I'm sorry." Lockhart-san spoke, "I should have been able to protect you from this-"

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Tifa rose from the bed and glanced out the window. The sun was peeking through some rolling clouds, Tifa thought they must be on a ridge because she could see the mass of evergreen go far and beyond. "This place, it's like our old cabin."

"Yes, we must be on the other side."

Tifa's eyes widened at his words, but she quickly controlled herself before he could see her stir. _'… On the other side.'_

"I'll be downstairs. Take your time." Lockhart-san courtly left. Tifa felt the need to clasp the pendant, it's cool touch piercing her resolve.

'_Be strong,'_ Tifa prayed. _'Be strong.'_

"Lightning?" Amodar looked up from his desk of papers. "Why are you here?"

"Chief." Lightning entered his office in a fluster. "Chief I want to join the mission."

"You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep Farron," Amodar spat. "Besides, it's not your problem to fix."

"If it's concerning the Lockhart's, it is my fight. They are the ones that sponsored me and Sarah."

"Which makes you all the more unpredictable." Amodar rationalised. "I understand what you mean, but you're not in any condition to fight."

"Chief Amodar!" Another private bursted into the room.

"What the in the world is going on now?"

"Chief Auron is here."

"Do I really need a formal introduction?" Auron entered, a stench deep with fresh blood and burnt flesh came with him.

"Private quick, tend to the wounds. What happened?" Amodar asked.

Auron swatted the faint cure spell away, "Don't waste your energy on the minor stuff, kid."

"Auron."

"We got ambushed. Three men and a Marlboro of all things. One of my mine is critically injured and the other is severely poisoned. He won't be ready to fight for a week."

"What about the others?"

"They're still waiting in position. They know nothing. My second is continuing his wave of attack, but they won't last for long. I need men Amodar. REAL MEN."

Lighting spoke up, "I volunteer."

"What are you? a toothpick?" Auron cracked his jaw in distaste.

"With her I only have myself and the last two private's left. Take it or ask Cid."

"Cid's men are useless." Auron grumbled. "Nothing but pussies."

"So what do you want?"

Auron sighed. "I'll take bubblegum lollipop and the rest of your girls. At least yours never whine."

"Bubblegum lollipop?" Lighting repeated, she thanked heaven that Sarah wasn't there to hear that…

"Come on, we have to keep pushing those bastards back." Auron signaled Lightning to follow him.

Lightning glanced at Amodar.

"Be careful Farron. This is real now. Don't make me tell your sister any bad news."

"Yes Sir." Lightning saluted and quickly followed after Chief Auron.

"Hold on Tifa." Lockhart-san trailed a few meter's behind his daughter. They had climbed up the mountain up to a small clearing. There was a waterfall spring and Zack was already washing his face to cool off. "Let's take a break here."

"But we just took a break," Zack called out.

"Zack, come on." Tifa retorted. She knew her father was struggling. "Otou-san. Catch your breath, do you want some water?"

"Thanks sweetheart." Lockhart-san graciously accepted the bottle, and sat down. "I guess I'm too old for this."

"Don't talk like that," Tifa corrected. "You're just a little out of shape."

"A little? Look at that guy," Lockhart-san glanced over to Zack, "He's like a tornado."

"And he also trains every day." Tifa said exasperated. "Light will be strong and fast like him soon enough, if she isn't already."

"Oh that's right. He's a graduate from the same program she applied to." Lockhart-san called out as Zack approached him. "Fair-san. What division are you from?"

"Division?" Zack looked at them surprised. "I'm not in any. After I graduated from the specialized security program I applied to a private company, you may have heard of them, Shinra Corp."

"Shinra? That commercial energy group?"

"Yeah, they have some pretty big names on their roster. I figure I can learn from the best and get my name in the paper."

"Not a bad goal." Lockhart-san smiled.

"What are you up to?" Zack looked at Tifa.

"Nothing special." She downplayed her studies, not wanting to draw much attention.

"She's going to be my Lawyer." Lockhart-san glowed with joy.

"Otou-san." Tifa said embarrassed. "Honestly I haven't even applied yet…"

"Lies…" Lockhart bragged. "She's already been accepted and is going aboad-"

"IF I accept-" Tifa interjected. She looked at Zack. "Sorry, he can get carried away."

"No big, that's what parents do." Zack shrugged. "Do you guys want to keep going up the mountain?

"You two can go ahead if you want. I'll conserve myself for the way down." Lockhart-san gently dismissed the invitation.

"Tifa?"

"Sure, another hour up. Then we can go back before it's too dark." Tifa walked along the spring, as it flowed down the mountain range. "Be back soon Otou-san."

"See you later." Lockhart-san waved. Sitting back to relax in the sun.

Lightning hit her head on the ceiling of the truck as Auron roved over debris. She was stuck in the back with the others, one of which had his head out of the window, losing his lunch.

"Shit, you alright Ray?"

"Guess I didn't need that." Ray clutched his stomach, his skin a touch yellow.

"Lightning, thank god you made it in time. I figured that they would have made you stay in the mountains." Baxter commented.

"I thought so too. How are the others?" Lightning asked quite concerned.

"As you heard, Sarge and Falcon are out. Thunder is still not back from his other mission. Torreno is at the front, we'll probably see him soon enough."

"If he isn't out by the time we get there." Ray sneered.

Lightning questioned, "Do you guys have any idea of what they are trying to do?"

Baxter explained. "Chief Auron and his team are supposed to be the brute force, pushing all these buggers back towards a base line where another platoon is going to come from behind. It's a pincer attack, but they have to wait until we finally get them in the right position."

Ray interjected, "They must have at least four dozen, but they're a force due to the summons they have."

"That's why Chief Auron is heading the attack, he has the most experience with those bastards." Baxter added.

"That's because of Yuna…" Lightning muttered under her breath. With Chief Auron as her legal guardian, she shouldn't have been surprised how Yuna had a level head about it all.

"You know Yuna?" Auron called out, quite surprised.

"She helped me out with something about a year ago." Lightning turned to him to explain. "Released something like a demon…"

"Really… Surprised she didn't tell me about it." Auron huffed. "How did that go?"

"She didn't seem troubled by it, like it was all in a day's work." Lightning thought back, remembering Yuna's smile after she did the sending.

"Good." Auron huffed again, almost content this time. They had already arrived. The smell of sulfur was in the air, but no one was fighting. Soldiers were standing around, regaining their bearings. Someone small was waving at their arrival. Auron raised a hand in response. "I won't have to introduce you."

"Lightning!" It was Yuna, she bounded over like it was another day after school.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Lightning stood with her mouth agape.

"After giving you that summon stone, I asked Sir Auron if I could help. He was reluctant at first, but with the way things have turned out for the worst, I couldn't just let my home be terrorized." Yuna explained. "Why are you here? You should be with the Lockharts."

"Are you serious?" Lightning looked at her surprised. "I volunteered. The enemy is here, if I want this to end, I should be fighting."

"You shouldn't have come." Yuna turned away. "But we can't change that now."

Lighting was getting angry, "What are you trying-"

"Hey Bubblegum." Auron shouted. "Get your ass over here."

Something large was coming closer, it's loud stomping feet hinting at how massive it could be. Lightning, Baxter and Ray pulled forward, the previous soldiers and Yuna moved back. Auron stood stoic, not a hint of hesitation seen as the monster appeared out of the shadows. Blood was still dripping down his pant leg, pooling onto the ground. But none of that mattered. There was a peircing scream as the behemoth stood, it's shadow looming over them. It licked it's chops like it was starving, and waved its tail franticly. Two large men stood by it, one glowing vibrantly purple, the other wielding a sword.

Auron grunted orders. "I'll take care of the Knight, you three figure out the Summoner."

He bounded forward, leaving the three behind to fend for themselves. Baxter looked at Lightning, his voice sounding absolutely clueless. "How are we supposed to take care of THAT?"

Lightning took the lead naturally, she pulled something from her side pack and threw it at Baxter and Ray. It was the extra magazines that Commander Nabaat had given her. "If you can keep your distance and distract the Behemoth, I'll be able to close in on the Summoner and take him out."

"Are you sure?" Ray questioned. "That guy looks like he can pack a punch."

"I'm the fastest," Lighting smiled, "But if I need brute force I'll be expecting you to step up. Baxter's the better aim, if you can get its eyes, we'll have a window to all close in."

"Okay." Baxter nodded, "Let's take this thing down."

"Oh yeah!" Ray shouted, firing his machine gun.

Lightning scoped out the darkness and found the violet man lurking far behind his summon, she lunged after him and yelled, "Cover me!"

"Roger that!" They fired in unison. Smoke filled the air and all Yuna could see was flashing swords and flickering guns. She smiled to herself, knowing full well that this would not take long.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you're not too bad at this." Zack commented, as they trekked up a rocky incline. Tifa was keeping up, sometimes even passing him.

"These mountains are my real home. There are so many memories here." Tifa smiled to herself. "Good and bad, they were always there to test me, take my punches and my secrets in silence."

"Punches huh?" Zack raised his eyebrows.

Tifa looked at him. "I train here with my Master. Well, not as far out as we are now."

"Really? Wanna spar?" He asked.

Tifa looked at him, almost surprised."No thanks."

It was direct. But Tifa turned away before he could protest.

"I hate fighting." She continued. "I'll do what I have to do, but at the end of the day, I rather be in peace."

"Pacifist huh." He put his arms behind his head. "What's the point of learning then?"

"Just because I believe in peace doesn't mean everyone else does." Tifa muttered. "A girl has to protect herself."

"True." Zack huffed. "So then I guess I don't have to worry about Lightning."

"What do you mean?" She stared at him.

"The girl was worried, and made me promise my life for your safety. She sure knows how to kick."

"That's because I taught her how." Tifa smiled widely.

"That's the first time I've seen you lighten up since we started." Zack pointed out. "Look, you glowed the moment I said her name."

"No I didn't." Tifa tried to hide her blush. "It's just hot out here."

"Bullshit." Zack laughed. "What is it with you two? Is it so hard to be honest?"

"It's no fun that way." Tifa winked at him and carried on. "Hey look."

"What is it?" Zack peered over, clearing the last few paced between them.

"I can't believe it." Tifa was giddy. "It's a treasure chest!"

"Holy shit Ray," Lightning yelled out. "Focus here!"

"Well if you kept moving I wouldn't have hit you."

"What are you babies crying about? Get on with it Bubblegum." Auron called out to them, he had already disarmed the Knight and incapacited him.

"My NAME is LIGHTNING FOR FUCKS SAKES!" Lightning screamed out as she launched the behemoth up in the air. She was so angry that she hit the first thing in her line of sight, causing a small whirlwind that caught everyone off guard. It was Baxter's resourcefulness that took the opportunity, and skillfully shot The Summoner between the eyes. The Behemoth dissipated before it even hit the ground. Ray and Baxter cheered while Lightning continued to fume.

"Not bad for newbies." Auron approached.

"A change of plans but we got it done." Baxter smiled. "Who knew Lightning had that kind of power in her."

"No kidding." Yuna joined them. "Good work Lightning, that was such a tide turner. I almost thought you were all having a bit of trouble."

Lightning knocked Ray in the back of the head. "I thought so too, but we made it."

Auron looked at her, "'Lightning' does suit you better. But next time, trust your comrades a bit more."

Lightning gritted her teeth but kept her thoughts to herself. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry, she's going to have to if she wants us to carry her sorry ass home. A teams a team." Baxter put an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey you gotta teach me that move," Ray nudged.

"Alright girls, heal up. It's time we pushed this party forward." Auron lead the way deeper into the dark streets.

"Yes Sir!" Yuna and the others shouted.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Zack asked.

"Before I do, you might want to arm yourself." Tifa said seriously, ignoring his laughter.

"What are you saying? It's not like a dragon is going to pop out."

"Ok," Tifa opened it quickly, "Can't say I didn't warn you."

"HOLY-" Zack's jaw dropped as three lobos jumped out. He pulled out his sword as reflex. "Tifa stand back!"

Tifa had already kicked the first one in the muzzle, knocking it out cold. She followed through with a beat rush and burning arrow kick with another. The third had already fled the moment it heard the snap of a broken jaw and squeal from the first. Tifa smirked at Zack. "Why are you so slow?"

Zack couldn't believe it. He shook his head and put his sword back in its sheath. "Now I really know you don't need my help."

"Hey look at this." Tifa picked up her prize, and revealed a small blue orb.

"Oh, materia." Zack peered at it. He laughed heartily, "Must be an ALL."

"ALL?" Tifa looked at him quizzically.

"Pretty useless unless you have some more." Zack laughed at her disappointed face, but was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Otou-san!"

"Light."

"I'm fine." Lightning spat back, a trail of blood falling from her mouth. She had just jutted an enemy soldier in the neck, leaving him unconcious. Another wave of men were guarding the large abandoned workhouse. Ray and herself, had already infiltrated it, Yuna and Auron were not too far behind. Yuna was casting a bright light, with what she could understand was a carbuncle, in order to blind the enemy. Some of the other men along with Baxter had taken other entries, hoping to disarm and arrest whoever they came across. Ray was already tying the wrists of the fallen soldier. "Is he still alive?"

"Yeah there's a pulse." Ray looked about him, "Doesn't seem to be anyone else in here."

"Strange." Lightning saw a broken arrangement of office furniture, and a filthy amount of cigarette buds. Papers were scattered everywhere. She bent down to pick one up. It what looked to be legal documents, jibberish, newspaper clippings and paraphernalia for the last run of office. She looked up to find a wall littered with pins, that hinted of plans and targets. "A cleaned house."

"Shit." Ray peered with a flashlight. He poked along stopping in front of a garbage can. He pulled something out from the coffee stained mess. "Look, it's a picture of one of the Men killed. Lockhart is here too. I'll report this to the Commander."

Lightning swallowed hard, tasting her own blood. She was already diving from the adrenaline rush, and it was hard to breathe amidst the smoke. There were still sounds of gunfire in the air, but they were floors above them.

"This is private Ray, can you hear me?" Ray spoke into his radio. "I'm on the second level with Lightning, I think we found something."

Lightning took another look in the garbage that surrounded her. Whoever was here left some cash behind. She picked it up carefully, in hopes some fingerprints may still be on them. _'That's careless.'_

"What do you mean pull back?" Lightning's ears perked up. "But there might be something in here."

An explosion could be heard from the back of the building. Someone was shouting from outside.

"Ray come on!" Lightning had a sense that whatever it was had the intention to trap them all in. "Out the window, let's go!"

They climbed out as quickly as they got in, falling on the ground with a thud as they cleared the railings.

"You guys ok?" Someone had come to their aid.

"Ray?" Lightning asked.

"I'm good. What was that?"

"That." The soldier pointed to the side of the building, Yuna and Auron were already on the attack. It was a another summon, it's mangled rotting face erupted from a tear in the sky. "Hurry up we've got to help them."

"Yuna, Chief!" Lightning called out. "What do you need!"

"Cast something!" Auron yelled as he slashed back at the arm that tried to grab him.

"Lightning that summon! Do you have it?" Yuna turned to her while still holding up a barrier.

"Summon?" Lightning blinked. She hastily reached in her side pocket to pull… nothing.

"What?! It's gone!"

"How can you lose it?" Yuna shouted.

"It's so small, how can I not?" Lightning was royally pissed. Black air surrounded her. "Forget it. RUIN!"

It did about as much damage as a pickle.

"Fuck." Lightning ducked out of the way as the Monster swiped at them again, poison blood dripping from its ripped skin.

"Get the others out of the building. Me and Yuna will distract it." Auron commanded.

"But we can't leave you two." Ray yelled.

"Don't disobey my orders." Auron was heaving, he looked almost ready to collapse. "I'm not losing any more than I already have."

Lightning was about to protest when a piercing laser came from the sky, striking the chest of the Monster. It screamed in agony as everyone moved back, taking cover from the rain of bullets that began to fall. A helicopter was hovering above, rigged with machine guns on both sides.

"That must be our back-up." Auron sighed in relief. "Come on, let's go."

Lightning ran with the others, glancing back to see the Monster dissipate into the night sky. Who cast that thing? Why were they running away? What about the room with the pictures? Suddenly there was another blast, the building had erupted into fire. Ray stopped with Lightning to watch it collapse and burn.

"It must have been set with bombs." Ray pointed out, "Look at the base, it's broken too perfectly."

"Hey guys, you alright?" Baxter had ran to catch up with them.

"Yeah, did you find anything?" Lightning asked.

"We arrested a few, but they're barbecue now." Baxter heaved, trying to catch his breath. "Anything on your end?"

"Nothing but dirty cash and photos." Lightning pulled out the bill she had scoffed from the wreckage. "Something's wrong here."

Ray twitched with the voice in his earpiece. "Please repeat, you're breaking up."

Baxter pointed out, "Lightning, you should bring that to forensics. There might be something important there."

"Yeah, I'll ask Amodar if he can get someone to process it." Lightning tried hard not to smudge or crinkle the bill.

"They're telling us to pull back, they got them." Ray cleared the message.

"Now that's definitely sketchy." Baxter commented. "But what can you do? Orders are orders."

"Bullshit." Lightning spat. "Nothing else?"

"They received a broken call from our friends up north. I don't think it's something serious, but they want you to check it out, it seems." Ray explained.

"Odd." Lightning looked at him.

"Do you remember the way?" Baxter asked, "We'll drive you up."

"Yeah thanks." Lightning rubbed her hand against her forehead, the aches were setting in.

"You don't look too good." Ray suggested, "Ya want a potion?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." Lightning shook it off. She tried not to worry, but it was impossible_. _

'_Please be okay…'_


	8. Chapter 8

"Tifa wait!" She could hear Zack call her as they raced down the mountain. Her heart was in a panic, but she kept pushing harder.

"Otou-san!" She landed onto the clearing where they had left him. There was nothing but some blood that trailed on the stones, it was a deep red smear that scarred the earth. "Oh no."

"Hold on, they migh-" Zack was cut off. Tifa looked at him to find his face turn pale, he had his hand to his side to touch the wound that the bullet had left behind. It had grazed his left torso and with a few more inches it would have impaled his lung. "Tifa run.."

"Zack!" She had screamed his name. But a hard snap took her consciousness and before she knew it everything turned black.

"_Light?" Lightning looked to the sky that was bright and blue. She didn't know where she was, but it felt like home. "You're working too hard again."_

"_I have to…" She responded. "Or else I'll never catch up."_

"_You won't be able to." A faded light, and the sky turned black. "But it's okay, you did nothing wrong."_

"_What?" Lightning pressed a hand to her face, but she could not feel it. "You don't make sense, who are you?"_

_Again the sun shined like a flick of a switch and before her stood Tifa."What you forgot my voice already?"_

"_Tifa." Light stood there, her stomach in knots. The darkness…Would it come again? "Are you okay?"_

"_I don't know." Tifa looked to the side, gazing to the distance. "Everyone is injured. But it's okay."_

"_Tifa…"_

"_It'll be okay." It was dark again, she couldn't see herself or Tifa. Just a glowing red orb._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I said it would." Light knew instinctively at that moment that Tifa was smiling."So please forgive me."_

"_I'll always forgive you Tifa, I love y-"_

"Light, you're snoring." Ray poked her in the side.

"Oh sorry." Lightning crouched over, crushing her face between her hands.

"We're almost there, another half hour." Baxter said from up front. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"Who's Tifa?" Ray asked. Baxter almost choked.

"A friend of mine, the daughter of the Mayor." Light looked at him confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you said her name, sleepyhead." Ray laughed. "And then some."

"Oh." Light looked at them, her face was flushed.

"Mah, don't worry about it. She's up there right?" Ray knew not to push the equation. "Hope she's ok."

"I'm sure the princess is having a nap." Baxter smiled to himself.

Lightning looked out the window, they were deep in the forest and whatever light there was left from the sun or moon flickered in between leaves and branches. She tucked her head down again to try to sleep. She didn't want to think of what the dream had meant, because she knew that the thoughts would just destroy her.

Tifa awoke with a jolt. Was that a dream? Or was that real? Something was covering her eyes, forcing her to remain in the dark. A pain was throbbing on the back of her skull, burrowing down into her spine. Whatever hit her did significant damage, most definitely she had a concussion. She heaved every breath, the gritty copper taste of her own blood was in her mouth. She tried to move her hand to wipe it away when she couldn't. Her right hand was tied to the base of some table leg or another. Suddenly there was a moan that distracted her from her predicament.

"Otou-san."

"Tifa?" She could hear him shuffle.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked him.

He didn't respond at first, but she could hear him struggling. "I'm bleeding a little, but I'm alright."

"But I saw the blood-"

"They want us alive Tifa." He coughed. "Or else we'd be dead already."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, but I heard someone talking. What about Zack?"

"We were attacked in the woods. He was shot, I don't know if it was serious." Tifa fidgeted around, grasping with her free hand to try and find anything that would help her. She traced her hand along the floor, finding nothing but a fluffy rug and dust bunnies. She tried underneath the furniture she was attached to, only to find something small, hard and hot. _Hot?_

"_Hello."_

Tifa pulled back her hand in surprise. Something had spoke to her within her mind. She picked up the small thing and pulled it close. _"Hello. My name is Tifa. What's yours?"_

"_Bahamut. You are The Friend of YUNA?"_

Tifa was taken by surprise._ "Yes we are."_

"_Your turmoil is thick. YUNA wishes me to help you."_

"_Please, I need to save Otou-san."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I don't care. Otou-san and Lightning are all I have left."_

"_Lightning. The pink one we spoke to?"_

Tifa smiled_. "Yes. So it was because of you."_

"_Sometimes I see more souls than I would like. But yours is different. The enemy, call when they are near."_

"Tifa?" Lockhart called her name, wondering at the silence.

"It's okay." Tifa comforted. "Do you know how many there are?"

"Three I think." He answered but was interrupted by a cool high pitched voice.

"Alright Mayor, ready to go to bed?" Tifa could hear them pick up her father's body. They struggled. "Cool it old man, I don't like it anymore than you do. Especially killing pretty little girls like your daughter."

"Please, just let her go. It's my life you want."

"No, it's your ideal. And unfortunately your daughter has the same." There was a pause. "Pick her up will you?"

Tifa felt a strong arm wrap underneath hers. He inadvertently pulled at her hair, causing her to yelp. To her surprise he courtly apologized.

"Hey." The first voice reprimanded. "Don't get attached."

Tifa clutched onto bahamut tightly between her fingers. His warmth giving her strength as she was pulled unwillingly down the stairs and outside. It was freezing cold, and she could hear birds caw in the distance.

"What about the others?" Another voice asked.

"Not our problem. They will be taken care of anyways. Did you make the call?"

"Yeah, I used that kid's radio. They should be coming up now."

"Good, let's finish the job." There was a sharp click, then a crackle and before Tifa knew it her father was screaming. The stench of burnt skin revealed that he was being electrocuted.

"Otou-san." Tifa cried. "Please, why are you doing this?"

"Blame your government kiddo, I'm just the hired help." He laughed. "No it's more complicated than that. Sell-outs and rats are all the same. More money for me."

"Re-" The gentle giant that held Tifa back was about to speak.

"Shut it." He barked.

Lockhart spat out, ragged with sweat. "Who hired you?"

"The question is, who didn't? What does it matter? You'll be dead with your pretty little girl too."

There was another scream, Lockhart fell to the ground with a thud.

"Otou-san!"

"Is he dead?"

"Almost. Here, wanna see her go first?" Tifa braced herself for an electric shock but before anything happened there was a blast of wind. A tornado blew up, dispersing them up and around the site. Tifa landed on her side, the blindfold still stuck tight to her face.

"Bahamut?"

"Stay down." She could hear his scream rise up into the sky. The earth began to rumble underneath her. She took this chance to pull at the ties on her wrists, Bahamut's blast wouldn't take long to power up, so she needed to take this chance to find out who these men were before it blasted them to pieces.

"Do you see that?" Baxter woke them up.

"Looks like a dragon." Ray squinted. "That thing must be huge. Look at it go."

"Bahamut?" Lightning spoke in disbelief. What was Yuna thinking by giving her a summon like that? Wait. "Tifa must have found the stone, she summoned the Bahamut."

"Well it's either that or our new enemy just casted it."

"Baxter we've got to go." Lightning pushed.

"This isn't some freeway Light." Baxter retorted. "Besides, look."

A red laser beam broke the darkness, splitting it in half as the ray cast downwards onto its target. There was a still in the air like no other, something likened to animosity and death. Lightning felt lightheaded and distraught. She didn't want to think of the possibility that the family she had come to know could already be gone. She swallowed a dry throat down, but said nothing as Baxter continued his slow pursuit up the mountain. Tifa was up there, and right now she could do nothing to help her. If she had never left, this would have never happened. She threw her fists down in frustration. If Tifa was still alive, she promised herself she would never leave her side. And if she was not, she would find and kill the monsters that did this to her. Either way her life was hers now, and she was okay with that.


	9. Chapter 9

"How can it be?" Tifa ripped off the blindfold, only to be revealed a charred black earth. There were no trees, just stumps. Beside one lay a man, she kicked his body but he did not move. She looked up to find Bahamut floating in the sky. He looked content, silver smoke escaping from his nostrils. She surveyed the area trying to find anything more, but there was not a shred of flesh.

"They have fled."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

"Definitely." He growled. "I can still smell them. They went west."

"TIFA!"

She turned at her name. Someone was coming up the trails. She looked back at Bahamut, and he stared at her, nodding before he faded away. Tifa looked about for her father and found him a little ways down from where she stood. She ran up to him and nestled his head on her lap. He was still breathing, but was still out cold. She sighed in relief. "I'm here!"

"Tifa!" Lightning yelled out even though she knew she could hear her. She ran faster than she had ever ran before, stopping short just in time to land in front of Tifa. "Tifa are you hurt? What happened?"

"We were attacked, but Bahamut helped me. They electrocuted Otou-san, and shot Zack…"

"Did they hurt you?" Light looked up and down, trying to find if there was a bruise or a scratch.

"They hit me on the head but…" Tifa lifted a her hand to touch her neck, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Lightning wiped away what looked like dry blood on Tifa's chin, nothing but remnants of a wound that never happened. "How can that be…?"

"Light you're hurt too." Tifa looked at her with wide eyes, and reached out to touch her cheek. Her skin was turning blue.

"Baby stuff, don't worry. Looks worse than it is." She winked with the pain. Lightning looked down at Lockhart-san, he looked broken and torn. She pulled out the last potion that Zack had given her and carefully poured it into his mouth. It went down slow, and made his body glow a faint pale-green. They watched as he started to breath deeper, but he didn't wake.

"Lightning." Baxter approached. He was carrying an unconscious Zack with his arm around his shoulder. "I found this guy in a ditch. We found another two soldiers tied up in the house. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Lighting lifted Lockhart-san the same way, with Tifa bracing his other side. "I gave him a boost, but Ray will need to look him over."

"Okay." Baxter looked at Tifa. "You must be the princess."

"No, just Tifa." She looked at him, shaking her head. "The men that tried to kill us, Bahamut said they went west."

"There's no way we can pursue them in this state, or in this darkness." Baxter rationalized.

"Besides your safely is more important." Lightning said firmly. "Though that body might reveal something."

"Oh you got one." Baxter stared at it. "Is he dead?"

"Yes." Tifa said it with such a heaviness that it unnerved Lightning to her core.

Lightning pushed onward. "They won't come back. It's best we rest up and head back once we're ready."

"OK." Tifa didn't fight back. She looked at her father, and said not a word.

"Lightning…" Tifa lay, resting her head on a pillow. She had just returned from helping Ray heal Zack, her Father and the others.

"Ray says they found the rebel leader. Well, more like he died in the assault." Lightning sat beside her, finally able to relax her shoulders.

"Good." Tifa spoke, her eyes half-lidded. She had what looked like stones in her hand.

"The summonstone." Lightning looked at them. "That's from Yuna."

"I know. He told me." Tifa spoke softly, "And this blue one… Zack thought it was an ALL, but Bahamut says it's what healed me."

"Are you serious?" Lighting picked up the pair. "Red and blue huh? What are the chances?"

Tifa looked like she was about to fall asleep. "It's like you and me."

"Tifa," Lightning looked at her, expecting more. But she was out like a light. She held the stones in her hand and closed her eyes tightly. "If it wasn't for you, Tifa may not have survived. Thank you."

There was no response.

"I'm not a healer, I didn't even protect. I don't know what she means…" Lighting's eyes seared with pain as her tears wet the dryness in her eyes. "I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand." Bahamut's voice boomed within her mind.

"What?" Light blinked in surprise.

"Your purpose and power are more than those things alone. If only you could see what Tifa can see."

Lighting listened carefully.

"Heaven, earth, light, dark, as one illusion. Impermanence surrounds us and yet the only truth is in the holy. I am a demon sealed by a priestess and yet even I can use my darkness for light. You as a knight should know this more than anyone."

"Yes but…"

"But Tifa killed before you. I as her sword. Does it burn?"

"No."

"Then forgive like you said you would."

Bahamut's glow faded, so she placed the stones on the dresser by the bed. Light lay down beside Tifa, pulling out the faded handkerchief and placing it in between Tifa's curled hands. She watched her chest rise and fall, the lightning pendant nestled safely in her bosom. She drifted in and out of sleep, the guilt in her heart dissipating as she thanked the heavens that Tifa was alive. In the last moment of wakefulness she pulled Tifa closer to herself, kissed her on the forehead and placed her in her arms, not once letting her go…

"Well that's disappointing." Lightning growled.

"Hey, it is what it is." Baxter had just reported that her small piece of evidence had nothing. Not that she was expecting anything. But she had hoped. "Let it go, it's been almost a week and nothing has popped up."

"Still, with an attack like that, you would think they'd keep the pressure on."

"Maybe they called it quits?" Ray hummed.

"I believe it's more along the lines of recruitment." Amodar pointed out. "There was quite a high body count. But even then, there is still a question of who's to gain of all of this."

"What are you saying chief?"

"I mean that all attacks are never really random. After what you've told me in that room, and Tifa's testimony it made me think…. Was the point to kill the Mayor? Was it to kill any threats to the next election? Or maybe this was all attempts to remove the competition."

"What? A coup d'état?"

"Maybe. Or maybe someone trying to certify their standing."

Lightning barked. "You don't mean that the Mayor had anything to do with it."

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't believe that Lockhart would have the heart to put his own daughter in danger… But it's not to say that others aren't willing to fluff up his running."

"I don't believe that." Baxter huffed. "Right now even Shinra has a higher popularity rate than Lockhart. Besides Lockhart hasn't even presented any interest, even though many agree he is capable. Myself included."

Amodar laughed. "How loyal you are."

"Chief."

Amodar tapped his finger to his temple. "Just keeping you thinking. Like I said, even if you have someone to gain, doesn't mean that he or she has enough leverage in the military. I want you all to always stand for what you believe in and trust your instincts."

"Even if it leads to war?"

"If it hasn't already." Amodar waved his hand. "Which reminds me, Baxter and Ray, there's a mission ready for you. The flight will be in twelve hours, so you boys better get prepped."

"Yes Sir!" They shouted in unison. Both of Lightning's comrades left, leaving herself and Amodar in his office. He stood up and served himself a drink of water from his side table and took a moment to peek out the window.

"Chief Amodar…" Lightning continued.

"It's an unfortunate turn of events, but it isn't unexpected." Amodar's voice was deep. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"As much as I would love to help my team…" Lightning sighed. "There's a point where even I need to do something for me."

"If that is how you feel… Have you not told the others?"

"No, I figured it'd be more formal coming from you."

"Alright." Amodar smirked. "I can't believe someone as talented as yourself would stay here on the homeland instead of defending her country.. I figured you would have been sick of me. Or maybe you fear Nabaat…"

"Not likely." Lightning laughed. She turned away, her eyes turning somber. "After that close call, I have no regrets. If I must sacrifice my life, I want to do it protecting the people who supported me."

"You're going to need to brush-up on city law. Are you ready for that?"

"I know someone who can help me out." Lightning smiled to herself as she thought of Tifa.

"Then I'll see you next term." Amodar nodded as Lightning turned to leave.

Lightning didn't know what to do with herself. She stood at Tifa's gates, knowing full well that she was not expecting her. Did she dare disturb her so early in the morning? Maybe her father was still recovering in the hospital? She hesitated but suddenly there was a rumble to her phone, Lightning flicked it open.

_[LIGHT YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!]_ It was a very angry Tifa.

_[Excuse me?]_ Lighting turned red, passing the gate to go up to the house.

_[YOU PROMISED! XD]_

_[Hold it. I'm at the door.]_ Lighting huffed to herself in disbelief.

_[WHAT?]_ Tifa replied.

_[I SAID OPEN THE FRONT DOOR!]_ Lightning stood tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Tifa to open up. She could hear her bounding about inside, and Tifa opened the door with a jolt, letting all the heat of the house escape. Light had to stop herself from laughing at Tifa's flushed faced, you would have thought she had been caught naked. But she wasn't. She was wrapped in cozy blue penguin pajamas looking like she had just woken up.

"Now what's the problem?" Light asked.

"THIS!" Tifa lifted up something towards her face. It seemed to be a rose shaped, pink gemstone set on a silver ring. "NOT ONLY did I NOT want you to get me anything for Christmas, I also told you not to get anything expensive!"

"So you don't like it?" Light almost pouted.

"NO it's beautiful." Tifa didn't want to upset her that much. "It's just…"

"Fine!" Light snatched the ring and began to walk away. "Maybe someone else will want this promise ring."

"Promise ring?" Tifa said in shock.

"Yeah. Someone less bossy and super cute." Light had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"I'M CUTE!" Tifa's voice bordered on hysteria as she attempted to grab the ring back but was instead twirled into a large embrace. "Huh?"

"I know you are…" Lightning breathed heavily above Tifa's lips, but it was Tifa that closed the distance. Lighting leaned her body into hers, taking in the deep kiss as Tifa grappled with her hands to retrieve the ring. She let her have it, like she had always meant to. "…And I don't want anyone else."

"I'll kill anyone who tries to steal it away." Tifa looked up at Lightning, her crimson eyes locking with Light's steel-blue. She pulled at her pink hair even, as if it was a leash.

Lightning winked in pain. "Ouch, you know you don't have to kill me too."

"Just wanted you to know that I'm serious…" Tifa laughed as she put it on. "Even with you."

"Thanks." She laughed heartily. Lightning felt her cheeks burn as she looked at the ring on Tifa's finger. What had she signed up for? But there was no time to contemplate as she was dragged into the house, whether she liked to join in the festivities or not. Not that she would complain or anything….

"_Hey… Where's my present?"_

"_Oops…" Tifa smiled and ran away, with penguins waving behind her._

_-fini_


End file.
